Handbuch zur Haltung eines Orks
by Grishhak
Summary: Handbuch zur Haltung eines Orks


**Handbuch zur Haltung eines Orks**

**Inhalt:**

_Vorwort  
Kapitel 1 – Vorraussetzungen für die Haltung  
Kapitel 2 – Die Anschaffung  
Kapitel 3 – Grundausstattung  
Kapitel 4 – Die richtige Ernährung  
Kapitel 5 – Was machen, wenn er krank wird?  
Kapitel 6 – Zehn Bitten eines jeden Orks an sein Herrchen  
Nachwort_

**Vorwort**

Seien Sie gegrüßt, liebe Leser! Hier sind wir wieder, die Erfolgsautoren Grishhâk Sauroniell und Homicida mit einer neuen Folge unserer Handbücher für die Haltung der Wesen Mittelerdes. Doch diesmal kommen wir nicht drum herum, Ihnen in einem kurzen Vorwort diesen Band näher zu erläutern.

Aufgrund unserer Rasse hielten wir es bis jetzt für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand einen Ork als Haustier halten möchte, ja, es erschien uns geradezu grotesk und widernatürlich, die eigene Rasse zu domestizieren!

Doch wir mussten herausfinden, dass es tatsächlich viele Wesen gibt, die diesen Wunsch verspüren. Da uns auch solche Leser sehr am Herzen liegen, haben wir uns entschlossen, nun auch diesen Leitfaden zu verfassen, auf dass keiner unserer Artgenossen in ihm unangemessenen Bedingungen sein Leben fristen muss!

Wir wünschen Ihnen nun viel Spaß mit diesem Buch. Mögen Ihre Orks wachsen und gedeihen wie die Blumen im Tal von Minas Morgul!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Grishhâk Sauroniell (Ein Herz für Hobbits e.V. / Elben-in-Not-Hotline / Vorsitzende des Orkschutzbundes Mittelerde e.V.) und Homicida

**Kapitel 1 – Voraussetzungen für die Haltung**

Überkommt auch Sie dieses unglaublich anziehende Gefühl eines Wonneschauers beim Gedanken an fettige, verfilzte Haare, schmutzige Haut, die sich über riesige Muskeln spannt und betörend schlechtem Atem? Löst der Anblick von zerrissenen, schmutzigen Kleidern und blutverschmierten Waffen Glücksgefühle der Extraklasse in Ihnen aus? Dann sind Sie entweder ein Ork – Oder Sie sollten sich dringend einen anschaffen!!!

Sollen Sie jetzt denken: „Genau. So ist es. Ich brauche unbedingt einen Ork!", so möchte ich Sie darum bitten, dies noch einen Moment länger zu überdenken, denn auch Orks sind entgegen der allgemein geläufigen Meinung fühlende Wesen und sollten als solche behandelt werden. Bitte vergewissern Sie sich also zuerst, dass Sie auch wirklich die Möglichkeit haben, Ihrem Kleinen ein angemessenes Zuhause bieten zu können, er wird es Ihnen danken. Auf seine Art.

Als erstes vor der Anschaffung sollten Sie sich eingehend über die Bedürfnisse und Eigenheiten eines Orks informieren. So werden zum Beispiel Orks in zwei Unterkategorien eingeteilt: Die Uruks und die Snaga. Diese Unterscheidung ist deshalb so wichtig, da zum Beispiel ein Uruk, der wie ein Snaga gehalten wird, eingehen würde. Und dieses Schicksal wollen Sie Ihrem Süßen doch sicher ersparen, oder?

Zuerst jedoch möchte ich Ihnen die Vorraussetzungen auseinandersetzen, die bei der Haltung beider Rassen unbedingt erfüllt sein müssen:

Ekeln Sie oder ein Familienmitglied sich vor Schmutz?

Hat jemand in der Familie Probleme mit rohem Fleisch?

Hat jemand in der Familie Probleme mit rohem Fleisch einer Kleidung tragenden Spezies?

Wenn Sie auch nur eine dieser Fragen mit „ja" beantworten können, so rate ich Ihnen dringend, die Finger von einem Ork zu lassen, Sie hätten keine Freude an ihm.

Als nächstes sollten Sie sich darüber Gedanken machen, wie Sie Ihren kleinen Freund unterbringen können. Bedenken Sie hierbei bitte, dass Snagas kein Sonnenlicht vertragen und auch Uruks nicht gerade begeistert davon sind. Der ideale Platz wäre demnach ein großer, unterirdischer Raum, dessen Wände mit Metall oder Gitterstäben verkleidet sind, da Orks sehr wohl buddeln können und ansonsten wahrscheinlich ausbrechen würden.

Auch brauchen Sie eine große Vorratskammer (Kühlung nicht nötig, Orks essen auch altes Fleisch), um die nicht geringen Nahrungsmengen, die Sie zur Fütterung des Kleinen brauchen, lagern zu können.

Vorsorglich sollten Sie klarstellen, dass sich Kinder, Greise und andere Haustiere wie zum Beispiel Hobbits oder Elben nicht ohne Aufsicht dem neuen Hausgenossen nähern, da es sonst zu schlimmen Unfällen kommen kann. (Praktisch wäre es, die lästige Verwandtschaft lieber gleich zu beseitigen, so haben Sie bereits genug Nahrung für die ersten Tage.)

Nun sollten Sie sich entscheiden: Wollen Sie einen Uruk oder einen Snaga? Hierzu sei gesagt: Uruks sind sehr viel größer und kräftiger als Snagas und somit nicht gerade die geeignetesten Anfängerexemplare. Doch sei angemerkt, dass Uruks sehr viel gelehriger sind als Snagas und obendrein auch stubenrein werden können! Alles in allem aber gilt: Uruks sind nur für die Einzelhaltung geeignet, während sich Snagas ohne Artgenossen schnell langweilen.

Wenn Sie daran denken, sich Snagas anzuschaffen, sollten Sie die Finger von zwei männlichen Exemplaren lassen: Das kann zu blutigen Prügeleien führen! Doch auch zwei Weibchen sind nicht ohne. Stellen Sie sich also auf die sichere Seite und besorgen Sie sich ein Männchen und ein Weibchen. Diese Kombination ist in der Regel recht unproblematisch und wird Ihnen viel Spaß bereiten.

Ich möchte hier kurz anmerken, dass Snagas sehr fortpflanzungsfreudig sind. Sie vermehren sich schneller, als man sie wieder los wird. Von daher sollten Sie ihr Männchen kastrieren lassen. Dies schadet ihm nicht weiter, er hört lediglich auf, sein Revier zu markieren.

Noch ein kleiner Tipp zur Unterscheidung der Geschlechter: Zwar unterscheidet man Orks und Orkinnen genauso wie z.B. Elben (siehe Handbuch zu Haltung eines Elben), doch ist es nicht ganz so einfach zu erkennen. Lassen Sie sich also von einem Fachmann helfen!

**Kapitel 2 – Die Anschaffung**

Wenn Sie sich für einen Uruk entschieden haben, so rate ich Ihnen, einen Uruk aus einer seriösen Züchtung zu nehmen, da diese sehr viel zahmer werden als Exemplare, die aus der freien Wildbahn eingefangen wurden. Auch hat sich gezeigt, dass auf Bestellung gezüchtete Uruks um einiges anhänglicher werden können als z.B. Hobbits.

Gute Adressen für Zuchturuks sind unter anderem Sauron, Barad-Dûr und Saruman, Orthanc.

Sollten Sie sich jedoch Snagas wünschen, so ist es das einfachste, zwei Exemplare einzufangen und mit ihnen zu einem Tierarzt zu gehen. Dieser wird Ihnen gerne helfen, Geschlecht und Alter der Süßen zu bestimmen.

Jetzt haben Sie sich Ihren Liebling ausgesucht, doch was kommt nun? Als erstes müssen Sie ihn nach Hause bringen. Sehr geeignet hierfür sind massive Käfige mit sechs geschlossenen Seiten, denn ansonsten besteht akute Ausbruchsgefahr!

Zuhause angekommen, sollten Sie Ihren Ork als erstes füttern. Achten Sie darauf, dass er merkt, dass er das Futter von Ihnen bekommt! Knurrt er Sie an, nehmen Sie ihm das Futter wieder weg, bis er sich beruhigt hat! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er Sie als seinen Herrn anerkennt!

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung zur Anschaffung: Natürlich wollen Sie ihrem Liebling einen Namen geben, das verstehe ich voll und ganz. Im Prinzip ist dies auch gut und machbar, Ihr Ork wird sich schnell an seinen Namen gewöhnen, doch achten Sie bitte darauf, dass auch Haustiere so etwas wie Würde haben! Nennen Sie ihren Ork dementsprechend! Folgend eine Liste völlig ungeeigneter Namen:

Goldlöchen, Knuddelbär(chen), Mäuschen, Leckermaul, Mäusepups oder auch Hustengutzchen.

Keine Bedenken brauchen Sie jedoch bei diesen Namen zu haben:

Mistviech, Made (nur Snagas), Monster, Ungeheuer oder ähnliches.

**Kapitel 3 – Grundausstattung**

Natürlich benötigt man neben dem Ork selbst auch noch einiges an sonstiger Ausstattung. Zum Beispiel stimmen Sie mir sicher zu, dass ein Ork in einem völlig kahlen Zimmer versauert. Dies hat zu Folge, dass er depressiv und ernsthaft gefährlich wird. Sorgen Sie also für Abwechslung! Es gibt im Handel jede Menge Ork-Spielzeug zu kaufen, doch ist es billiger, wenn Sie sich einfach ein paar Dinge selbst zusammenbasteln.

So ist zum Beispiel ein alter, schmutziger Lappen ein tolles Spielzeug für Ihren Kleinen. Wickeln Sie einfach eine Leckerei in den Lappen ein und werfen sie es Ihrem Ork zu. Er wird sich wirklich darüber freuen!

Auch sehr gut zum Spielen geeignet sind Säcke, große, mit diversen Dingen gefüllte Säcke. Wenn an diesen Säcken auch noch Kleider und Schmuckstücke befestigt sind, wird Ihr Kleiner vor Freude Luftsprünge machen und sich mit größtmöglicher Euphorie mit dem angebotenen Spielzeug beschäftigen!

Neben Spielzeug benötigen Sie zur Pflege Ihres Orks auch noch eine sehr gut schneidende, große Schere. Schließlich wachsen auch bei Orks Haare, Finger- und Zehennägel ständig nach. Damit sich die sonst eher pflegeleichtern Schätzchen nicht verletzen, müssen diese regelmäßig geschnitten werden. Einfach das zu schneidende Objekt packen und mit einem raschen Schnitt auf die gewünschte Länge zurückstutzen.

Ansonsten ist eigentlich keine Grundausstattung nötig, doch ist es immer ratsam, sich nach neuem Zubehör umzusehen, es könnte zu gebrauchen sein!

Noch ein kleiner Tipp: Waffen sind keine geeigneten Spielzeuge für Orks! Es könnte beim Spielen mit selbigen zu unangenehmen Begleiterscheinungen kommen!

**Kapitel 4 – Die richtige Ernährung**

Wie jedes andere Wesen brauchen auch Orks etwas zu Essen. Jedoch ist zu sagen, dass Orks generell nicht so wählerisch sind wie andere Rassen. Ein Ork gibt sich notfalls auch mit Ihren Essensresten zufrieden, obwohl er sicher glücklicher mit frischer Nahrung ist. Unter die Kategorie „frisch" fällt alles, was noch nicht älter ist als zwei Monate.

Bitte beachten Sie, dass Orks nicht gerade scharf auf Obst oder gar Elbenbrot sind. Ihr Hauptnahrungsmittel ist Fleisch. Frisches, saftiges Fleisch. Geben Sie es Ihrem Kleinen, denn sonst besteht die Gefahr, dass er es sich selber besorgt!

Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, dass die Zubereitung des Fleisches viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen könnte. Orks mögen ihr Fleisch nämlich am liebsten roh. Werfen Sie es Ihrem Kleinen einfach in sein Zimmer oder verstecken Sie es in seinen Spielsachen, damit er beschäftigt ist.

Halten Sie also immer genug Fleisch auf Lager, denn Orks können sehr, sehr viel essen. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, dass Ihr Ork zu dick werden könnte, Orks werden nicht dick. Sie werden – stattlich.

Bitte denken Sie daran, dass Orks neben Essen auch noch Trinken brauchen. Hierzu sei gesagt, dass Orks am liebsten alkoholische Getränke zu sich nehmen. Halten Sie also immer genug Bier und Met bereit!

**Kapitel 5 – Was machen, wenn er krank wird?**

Ihr Ork fühlt sich nicht gut? Er sitzt teilnahmslos in seinem Zimmer? Oder singt er gar schmalzige Lieder? Dann wird es höchste Zeit, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen!

Beobachten Sie ihn gut und merken Sie sich die Auffälligkeiten in seinem Verhalten. Resignation gegenüber der Umgebung kann zum Beispiel ein Zeichen für Langeweile sein. Haben Sie Ihren Ork in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt? Dann kümmern Sie sich einmal ausführlich um ihn. Gehen Sie mit ihm spazieren (nur mit Kette und Maulkorb!!!) oder spielen Sie mit ihm!

Wenn es dadurch nicht besser wird, sollten Sie sich einmal seine Umgebung genauer ansehen. Bietet ihm sein Raum genug Abwechslung? Ist alles einigermaßen sauber? (Essensreste dürfen höchstens 2 Wochen in seinem Zimmer rumliegen.) Räumen Sie einmal sein Zimmer auf. Ihr Ork wird sich sicher freuen, wenn Sie ihn in die Arbeit einbinden und ihm kleine Aufgaben geben. Auch könnten Sie seinen Raum einmal komplett umdekorieren.

Ihrem Ork geht es immer noch schlecht? Und schlimmer noch, sein Zustand verschlechtert sich tagtäglich? Dann sollten Sie sich fragen, ob Sie ihn auch artgerecht halten. Ist er vielleicht ein Snaga und vermisst seine Artgenossen? Dann sollten Sie ihm einen Spielgefährten besorgen! (Vorsicht: Zur Paarungszeit sind viele alleinlebende Orks etwas deprimiert, doch das geht vorbei. Setzen Sie nur niemals einem Uruk einen Snaga dazu!!!)

Sollte all das nicht helfen, rate ich Ihnen, dringendst einen Tierarzt aufzusuchen, der sich mit den Beschwerden dieser Rasse besser auskennt und Ihnen und Ihrem Kleinen weiterhelfen kann. Benutzen Sie nur niemals Ihre eigene Medizin für Ihren Ork, es könnte ihn im schlimmsten Falle töten!!!

**Kapitel 6 – Zehn Bitten eines jeden Orks an sein Herrchen**

Bedenke, dass ich bei guter Pflege lange leben kann. Bitte kümmere Dich auch um mich, wenn ich alt bin und beschütze mich vor meinen jungen Artgenossen.  
Bitte schimpfe nicht mit mir, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, denn es könnte sein, dass ich Dich einfach nicht richtig verstanden habe.  
Bitte denke immer daran: Ich bin nur ein Ork. Sage darum klar und deutlich, was Du von mir erwartest und ich werde versuchen, es zu tun.  
Bitte sprich oft mit mir. Auch wenn ich Dich nicht verstehe, so erkenne ich doch den Klang deiner Stimme.  
Bitte kämme oder wasche mich nicht, denn ich vertrage es nicht und könnte ob dieser Behandlung Schaden nehmen.  
Missbrauche mich bitte nicht zu Deinem Vergnügen, denn auch ich habe Gefühle.  
Bitte stelle keine zu hohen Ansprüche an mich, ich könnte ihnen nicht gewachsen sein.  
Denke bitte immer daran, dass ich von Dir abhängig bin. Nutze dies nicht aus.  
Wenn du unbedingt Krieg führen musst, benutze mich bitte nicht nur als Kanonenfutter.  
Bitte beachte diese Bitten und kümmere dich ordentlich um mich, denn Bedenke: Es könnte auch andersherum sein!

**Nachwort**

Wie immer möchten wir auch hier darauf hinweisen, dass Orks über Gefühle verfügen. Auch wenn es nicht die gleichen sind wie die Ihren, sollten Sie diese doch respektieren und Ihren Schützlingen keinen Schaden zufügen!

Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, mit Ihrem Ork alles, wirklich alles tun zu können, so möchten wir Sie darauf hinweisen, dass in diesem Falle der Orkschutzbund eingreifen wird. Wenn Sie also lange Freude an Ihrem Ork haben wollen, sollten Sie ihn artgerecht halten.

Noch einen Tipp zum Schluss: Wenn Sie züchten wollen, benutzen Sie bitte nur Orks! Auch wenn Sie Mischlinge interessant finden, sollten Sie nie einen Ork mit einem andersrassigen Wesen kreuzen! Das Ergebnis ist in der Regel unberechenbar, aggressiv, verrückt und skrupellos. Auch wenn Mischlinge mit orkischem Blut manchmal ganz lustig erscheinen, sind es doch lebende Wesen, die unter der Unterdrückung der rassisch-ethnischen Minderheiten stark zu leiden haben!

Glauben Sie uns, wir sprechen aus persönlicher Erfahrung!

_ENDE_

_PS: Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen, auch wenn euch was nicht gefallen hat ;-)_


End file.
